


It takes you for me to make sense

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [9]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Now that she is raising her son and doing not such a bad job about it, now that she’s finally married to the love of her life and he has never looked that happy for all the years she’s known him, she feels secure enough in her situation to admit to herself that she might not be what the rest of the world deems a 100% normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> For the amazing Regency's prompt on tumblr:
> 
> _'Everything that doesn’t make sense about me makes sense when I’m with you.'_

Now that she is raising her son and doing not such a bad job about it, now that she’s finally married to the love of her life and he has never looked that happy for all the years she’s known him, she feels secure enough in her situation to admit to herself that she might not be what the rest of the world deems a 100% normal.

It’s not as hard a conclusion to come to as she would have thought and mostly, she finds that she doesn’t have the time to worry about it now that her life, _their_ lives, hers and Mark’s, revolve around baby William.

Anyway, if it wasn’t for those little things that made her come off as weird to some people, she wouldn’t have been _her_. And if she hadn’t been just as she was, then Mark wouldn’t have fallen in love. And they would have never gotten together.

Which means she would never have found out that everything that doesn’t make sense with herself suddenly makes perfect sense when she was with him. And, even though he has never said so himself, she doesn’t think she’s wrong in thinking he feels the same way about them.

“What have you being so happy this morning?” he asks as he slides behind her, circling her waist with his arms, his lips tickling the shell of an ear. She turns in his embrace so she can give her answer against said lips, smiling into the possessive kiss that follows.

“ _You_.”


End file.
